


Dead Man's Mystery

by MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever knelt down beside her body, trying his best to prepare a kind, good-natured and concerned voice. “Clara, my impossible girl.” he whispered, attempting to draw tears to his eyes. She’d seen through his love confession before and he had to be more believable this time, at least for a few moments. He wanted to see the look in her eyes at the exact moment when she realised that her beloved Doctor was gone - banished by a far superior being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Clever/Clara: a smutty fic.  
> By Rach (Mattsmithissexy.tumblr.com):  
> So many triggers….please tread carefully.  
> Please let me know what you think!

“Children, children, children. Change the record Doctor. It’s too late to save them now.” The Cyberplanner chuckled darkly as the doors of the TARDIS slammed shut and trapped Angie and Archie inside. He’d deal with them later. First, he had  _souffle girl_  to take care of. An odd title, amongst many that the Doctor had unwillingly revealed to him. Clever very much enjoyed mysteries. The thrill and excitement of challenge and discovery made his dick hard with anticipation.

 

Slowly he could feel the timelord being erased from his mind. Everything annoying and irrelevant was leaving. All he needed were the facts and memories that would help him continue to rule Cyberia. He’d won. He could feel the last few flickers of the Doctor’s thoughts and feelings fading away. 

“Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. You _have_  been a naughty boy.” he purred, a smirk of greed on his lips as he treated himself to the Doctor’s last few thoughts of his home, his people…and finally his darling -  _Clara_. Now he knew exactly why he thought of her so much. His brain had been full of not-so-innocent thoughts. He’d looked up her short skirts and stared at her breasts far too many times to claim he was her protector, a father figure of some kind. He was so much more dark and lust-driven than Clever had given him credit for. 

If only there had been another timelord around. Would _River Song_ have worked? He doubted it but maybe it would have been worth it. He could have upgraded her and let the Doctor keep his body….temporarily. It would have been fun to force the Doctor to give in to his lustful thoughts for his Clara. His _impossible_ girl; impossible because he could never have her - take her in his arms and fuck her against the TARDIS console.  _Oh it would have been so much fun_  to force him on her, even if she wasn’t willing. 

He’d just have to enjoy that himself.

Clara’s body lay unconscious on the floor from when he’d punched her in the face. He’d been pretty sure the Doctor had been trying to kiss her goodbye, tell her that he cared or even felt love for her. It had to be a lie. He’d had  _oh so many_  companions. They seemed more like stray dogs that sometimes got put down by their owner - though of course, not directly. He was the reason they were led to their death or fucked up and meaningless lives. Clara was just another number. The Doctor hadn’t wanted her to know that but Clever would let her know the truth. She was nothing more than a bit of skirt that the Doctor had wanted to fuck. The useless ragdoll now had a new purpose; to serve and please the cyberplanner. She would rule Cyberia with him. At least until he got bored with her. It would only be a matter of time.

Clever knelt down beside her body, trying his best to prepare a kind, good-natured and concerned voice. “Clara, my impossible girl.” he whispered, attempting to draw tears to his eyes. She’d seen through his love confession before and he had to be more believable this time, at least for a few moments. He wanted to see the look in her eyes at the exact moment when she realised that her beloved Doctor was gone - banished by a far superior being. His cock was still hard from the feeling of the Doctor vanishing completely from his mind and he had every intention of fucking his precious companion until he came deep inside her. He could claim another prize over that hopeless weakling of a man. 

“Doctor? You’re hurt-” Clever heard her whisper and for a moment he was truly confused. Then he realised that some of the blood from her lip had brushed onto his face. Her vision must still of been blurry. She was disorientated and had no idea that he’d just been sucking and licking at the wound forming on her swollen lip from his punch. The blood around her mouth was drying and he’d been trying to taste it before she’d woken up. He’d had plenty of other ideas - like slipping inside her and forcing her awake with the feel of his cock - but pretending to be her Doctor was too good a opportunity to pass up on. 

“My Clara. I’m fine, i’m fine.” he assured her, pretending to be out of breath from worry. Wrapping his arms around her, he was careful not to lean his hips against her. He didn’t want her to feel his throbbing erection. Not yet. Her eyes were wide with worry, gaze moving to the TARDIS. Obviously she was worried about those dumb fucking children. “The kids are fine. I’ll take care of them.” he promised, a knowing smile on his lips before he dropped a kiss to her cheek. He cupped her face and watched as everything seemed to turn to slow motion. The relieved look on her face changed to one of grimace from the pain of him digging the sonic painfully into her inner thigh. His hands had moved with clear intentions, pushing up her little skirt and breaking her tights to get to her skin. The sonic had been safely tucked away in his pocket. He had a feeling it would prove useful in the future - for very different reasons to the ones the Doctor would give. 

“No, no you’re not-” the brunette cried, way too soon than he’d intended. It was too hard to keep up the pretence, even for a few more seconds. He wanted to claim darling Clara Oswald. There was a temptation to punch her again, cause her more pain and confusion. Above that though, was his need to feel her tight cunt around him while she screaming for her Doctor to save her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realised he’d been beaten. She was Clever’s companion now.

The sonic dug into her thigh, keeping her pinned to the ground with a setting the Doctor wouldn’t have used unless he was desperate. It was like a magic wand, allowing him to take what he wanted without giving her any choice. 

“Stop, please, stop…” Clara managed to mutter before he covered her mouth with his hand, an evil grin making it clear that the Doctor was really gone. “Oh the impossible girl, You were always on his mind. He really, really, really wanted to lift up your skirt.” he muttered darkly into her ear. 

He ripped her knickers away and forced two fingers inside of her pussy, freeing her mouth so that he could hear her screams. He had to make the most of hearing her moans. Surely she’d give up soon when she realised there was no one left alive to hear her - except maybe the children. The thought spurred him on and he couldn’t resist the urge to to push the head of the sonic inside her. The ends weren’t spread but he was tempted to find out what would happen if he let them pop open. Maybe afterwards. The Doctor had to have a number of toys in the TARDIS that he could play with. 

“Oh, I bet that hurts. A good hurt though. Can you feel it spread you open, girl?” he hissed, watching as she threw her head back. It was hard to tell if she was truly experiencing pleasure or pain. The damn sonic looked like a vibrator. Maybe she’d even imagined what it would feel like to have it inside her. 

Clever was having way too much fun. She was hardly resisting by the time he finally pulled his cock out of his trousers and rubbed himself against her entrance. He had to spit on his hand and then thrust his fingers inside her to make her wetter. The whore had already been slightly damp when he’d started. Probably purely from his handsome looks. He couldn’t blame her. 

“I won’t just be your Doctor Clara, i’ll be so much more. You better get use to the feel of me inside you.” he warned as he finally thrust inside her. He threw the sonic over his shoulder, grabbing hold of her fragile body as he pounded inside her tight heat. She wasn’t a virgin but he doubted she’d been fucked much so far in her life. Now for the rest of her time alive she’d belong to him. 

“Perfect. Perfect in every way. That’s what he thought of you. I don’t understand the fuss. You’re a pathetic human. Don’t worry though, sweet Clara. Soon you’ll be the cock slave of a cyberplanner. That’ll give your life some purpose. Your cunt will belong to me.” His words came in sharp, breathless pants against her shoulder as he held her legs open wide, slamming inside her again and again in a way that would definitely leave bruises.  

She hadn’t said anything for a minute or so now and he thought maybe she’d passed out. Then once he stopped speaking he heard her quiet, helpless cries and he groaned in approval. She had to witness this, listen to what he was telling her. “Tell me your cunt is mine.” he ordered, doubting she’d be able to say much with the taste of her own blood fresh in her throat. She’d been biting down on her lip, picking at the wound. Stupid girl. 

There was an attempt at a reply but it was so quiet and muffled that he couldn’t be sure it was an acknowledged response. Maybe it was from the pain of his fingers pinching her nipples, now on display after he’d pulled off her jacket and ripped open her dress. The bitch hadn’t even worn a bra. She’d made this whole thing way too easy and wasn’t even saying anything entertaining. Maybe he’d just kill her straight after the fuck _. Perfect,_  he thought not.

He could feel her pussy tightening and knew that she was close to cumming, despite her quiet whimpers of protest. Her body didn’t have a choice and the look in her eyes confirmed that she hated what was happening to her. “I can’t, please I don’t want to” she uttered, failing to push him away from her as his body continued to thrust against her. 

He loved that she was still trying. There was still a tiny glimmer of hope that he was about to crush as he felt his orgasm begin to build. His hand moved between them to rub at her pussy, hungrily wanting her to cum. “Moan my name as you cum, souffle girl.” he whispered as he fanatically fingered her clit. She fastened her lips closed, determined not to say anything as her body betrayed her. Eyes soaked with tears, she closed them and then tried to blink the water away. It was hopeless. His hand moved to her throat and he gave her a look that promised that if she didn’t do as she was told, she’d die. “Do it, you stupid bitch.” he commanded before moving his hand away and spitting in her face. 

“Doc-tor” she managed to whisper as she felt her orgasm build up, only to be slapped across the face. He didn’t want to hear that name. He wasn’t the Doctor. He was her new master, Mr Clever. It was only his name that would escape her lips. She finally seemed to get the message, locking eyes with him as her face turned slightly red. “Cle-Clever” she sighed in the closet thing to a moan that he was gonna get from her - at least until he had more time to teach her some discipline. She’d soon know exactly how to play her role and please him - to the best of her ability. 

His name on her lips drove him on as he came quickly after her, one of his hands grasping her throat once again as the other pinched her nipple. Next time he’d focus on making her tits bleed. Everything clean and innocent about Clara Oswald had been stripped away the moment he’d set about  marking her with his cum. She was his now. The Doctor was dead.

“Impossible girl…you’re not a mystery anymore.” he groaned, satisfied that he’d won the Doctor’s prize. 

She could live - for a while. 

She was his now. 

Now, what to do with the children…


End file.
